Forever Love
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: //AC 199... Someone's after the ex-gundam pilots because they know about them, but who could it be? And why do they want to kill them after they restored peace to the colonies and earth? How come there's a new gundam and who does it belong to? It sure doe


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Gundam Wing©_.... it's owned by Bandai and other companies...

_Dedication:_ To all who love _Gundam Wing_ and to all who love Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton as much as I do...

_~~~~*~~~~_

_~_

Forever Love~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Chapter 1_~

~_Wild Carchase and Bombings_~

[AC 199]

Heero Yuy - otherwise known as Odin Lowe Jr. - kept the dark scowl on his handsome features as he sat in one of the many plastic orange chairs lining the stark white walls around. He kept his eyes to the ground, listening to the sounds of heavy footsteps as Duo Maxwell paced the black and white tiled floor in front of him.

" Just calm down. Sit down, Duo... she's not going to go anywhere... " Heero stated flatly as he lifted his deep, dark Prussian blue eyes to meet Duo's deep cobalt blue eyes.

Duo frowned and stopped. He brought his gaze onto Heero's face and scowled as he scoffed, " For you it's easy, Heero. You don't really care about anyone, not as I do. How can you just tell me to calm down and sit down? Hilde's been injured... I can't sit! I won't sit... "

Heero sighed heavily, " Yeah, well, Relena's been injured as well, so just sit down already! " he retorted.

Duo blinked and then snorted as he laughed, " Well, look at that! Heero cares.... " he muttered sarcastically.

" Duo! Shame on you... " a soft voice called from the doorway of the waiting room.

Duo whirled around and found himself facing Dorothy Catelonia Winner, " Dorothy?! What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be with Quatre? "

Dorothy smirked and waved a hand through the air as she placed a hand on her bulging stomach, " Don't worry about me, Maxwell... just concentrate your worries on Relena and Hilde... "

Heero glanced up at Dorothy and frowned before bringing his eyes back to the floor. Quatre Raberba Winner quietly stepped into the room, standing at his wife's side, his hand gently finding her elbow as he began to guide her to a chair.

" How's Relena and Hilde doing? " Quatre asked lightly as he took an orange chair beside Heero, Dorothy sitting on his other side.

Heero glanced at Quatre from the corner of his eye before shrugging, " We don't know. We found them both and brought them here just an hour ago... "

" And still no answer on their conditions? " Dorothy asked softly, leaning forward, turning her head to look at Heero.

Duo nodded and then sat down on the edge of the small black coffee table in front of them all, " Yeah... nothing yet... " he replied lightly, running a hand through his light brown bangs that hung in front of his eyes.

Quatre bit his lip, " That's horrible... " he whispered. " I'm so sorry to hear about this, you guys.. I really am... "

Heero closed his eyes and then leaned back into the chair, his head resting against the wall. Duo frowned and looked at Heero's calm expression and tilted his head to the side.

" Look at him. It's like he doesn't care about her or something, it's like he doesn't care at all! She could die and he still wouldn't even care... " he muttered.

Heero tuned them all out, thinking of nothing at the moment. Dorothy blinked as she watched Heero, frowning slightly, she tugged on Quatre's arm and then leaned over to place her mouth to his ear.

" What do you think he's thinking about? He looks so calm... like he wants her to die... " she whispered softly.

Quatre shivered from the warm breath that fanned over his cheeks. He turned his head slightly and watched Heero before nodding, " I know, Dorothy. Just give them time... " he whispered back. " He doesn't want her to die. If he wanted her to die, then he would've killed her a long time ago... "

Duo cocked an eyebrow, watching the couple whisper to each other, he leaned forward, hoping to catch something, " What's so secret? Come on... spill it out.. " he whispered.

Quatre looked at Duo and frowned, his aqua eyes squinted slightly, " It's nothing, Duo... why? "

Dorothy looked at both men and frowned, " Now, now, now... calm down... "

Duo blinked and brought his attention to her, " What? "

Dorothy rolled her sky blue eyes and smiled, flipping her long pale blonde hair over her shoulder, " Nothing... nevermind. "

" How is she? Is she alright? " a desperate voice demanded from the doorway, causing everyone to turn towards it, even Heero opened an eye to see who it was.

Milliardo Peacecraft stood there, hands balled into tight fists as he stared at Duo and then at Heero, taking in the calm expression, he growled before stepping into the waiting room.

" How is she?! " he grounded out again.

Duo jumped up from the table and walked over to him, " Zechs... just chill out! We don't k-- " he couldn't finish.

Milliardo shoved Duo out of the way, catching him off guard as he marched up to Heero, reached down, grabbed the collar of Heero's blue jean jacket and yanked him up, nearly off the ground, their noses almost touching as Milliardo glared at him, his deep blue eyes burning.

" You let this happen to her! You were suppose to protect her, Yuy, " he nearly screamed into the face of the former Wing Zero pilot.

Heero stared him back, his face set in a hard scowl, " Do you honestly think I'd let anything happen to her, Zechs?! Do you? I made a promise to her that I'd protect her. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't there to go shopping with them! It wasn't my fault I didn't go with them, they didn't want me to go with them! " he shot back.

" Zechs! Put him down... " Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft's voice demanded in his left ear as she strongly gripped his shoulders, trying to get him to put Heero down.

Milliardo growled in his throat, " What do you mean? Why didn't you insist on going with them then? " he asked, ignoring Noin.

Heero ran his tongue over his lips and continued, " I tried, believe me I tried, Zechs, but Relena.... Relena didn't want me to go with her for certain reasons. "

" What kind of certain reasons? " Milliardo demanded, his curiousity getting the best of him.

Heero frowned, " Put me down, Zechs... " he said calmly.

Milliardo cocked a pale eyebrow, " I don't think so, Yuy. You tell me what those damned reasons were, _then_ I'll put you down... " 

Heero snorted and then balled his left hand into a tight fist, lifting it and letting it swing sideways, the hard flesh of his knuckles connecting successfully with Milliardo's right cheek. Milliardo grunted as his head snapped to the side and let Heero go instantly as he stumbled back a few feet, holding his right cheek.

Heero reached up and straightened the collar of his jacket before glaring at Milliardo to try him again. Milliardo stood up straight and then went to charge at him, but Duo, Noin and Quatre grabbed him and restrained him, Dorothy sitting on the chairs, a horrified look on her soft featured face a hand raised and resting over her mouth.

" You're going to create a scene, Zechs! " Duo cried out through grunts as he held onto Milliardo's arm, pulling him back with the help of Noin and Quatre to some chairs on the other side of the room.

Heero crinkled his nose and then slowly sat back down on the chair he was so rudely yanked from, " Don't try it again, Zechs... " he said cooly. " As I said before, It's not my fault Relena ended up in here... "

" Then who's is it? " Milliardo retorted, rubbing his right cheek, glaring at him.

Heero just shrugged, " I don't know, but it isn't mine. "

Dorothy sat back in the chair and then closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she tried to ignore everyone. Quatre made his way across the room to his wife and brought her close, gently rubbing her back in a circular motion. Duo watched Quatre and then glanced at Heero before glancing at Noin.

" I don't know how long we're going to have to wait here for... but it's already been an hour an a half and they still haven't come out of there yet... " he said softly, bringing his eyes from Noin's to the operation doors.

Noin followed his gaze, " Don't worry about it, Duo. Just let the doctor's try their best on them... I'm sure they'll come out fine and all healthy... "

" I'm afraid that's not true, miss... " a deep voice said from the left....

_~~~~*~~~~_

" What do you think Heero will have to say about these when he sees them? " Chang Wufei asked lightly as he squinted his dark eyes, looking at the blue prints in front of him.

Trowa Barton frowned lightly and glanced over at Wufei as he tightly clutched the steerng wheel of Duo's black sports car, " I'm not sure. He'll probably go out on a mission to destroy it.... "

Wufei snorted, " Probably knowing him and his ways. That would be the best thing for it, wouldn't it? "

Trowa nodded, his deep sea-green eyes glancing up to the rearview mirror, catching the black car behind them, " We have company... " he muttered softly, taking in the driver through the black tinted front window.

Wufei looked up from the papers in front of him on his lap and looked at the side mirror to find that Trowa was right. He snorted again and then shook his head.

" Company? More like fans... " he muttered low under his breath. " Shall we lose them? "

Trowa smirked and nodded before wrenching the steering wheel hard to the right, pressing down on the gas pedal with all his might, turning the car around in a one-eighty. Wufei tightened his seat belt and then looked at the car that had been following them as it stopped a few away.

" Well... here goes nothing... " Trowa said as he slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal again, sending the car forward swiftly towards the smaller black car.

The car in front of them also reeved up, gray smoke rising up from the tires as the driver drove the car forward with force, hoping to injure Wufei and Trowa. Trowa pursed his lips and pressed harder on the gas pedal, urging the car to go faster.

" So you want to play? Well... I'm all game... " he muttered.

Wufei frowned as he watched the driver, catching a sudden movement in the backseat, he swiftly reached out to grab the steering wheel and yank it towards him, throwing them out of the path of the car into another one-eighty just as a shower of bullets hit the side of the car, one bullet embedding itself into Trowa's leg.

Trowa grunted, " Crap... I've been hit... "

Wufei glanced down at Trowa's leg and let out a low whistle as he watched the bright crimson soak the seat immediately, " They must've hit a major vein. Shit... can you still drive? "

Trowa nodded, " Yeah, yeah... just try to find something to hit them back with.... " he muttered as he turned his head towards the car that just sat there, smoke rising into the air again as the driver pressed down onto the gas pedal.

" Dammnit... " Wufei said as he undid his seatbelt and shoved his hands forward towards the glove compartment. He yanked it open and to his surprise found a small handgun buried underneath a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Trowa threw the car into reverse and then into drive as he slammed down onto the gas pedal, throwing the car forward towards the smaller one as well as throwing Wufei's head into the dashboard. Wufei cursed loudly as he brought a hand to his forehead feeling the sticky fluid trickling from a small cut above his right brow.

Trowa glanced over at Wufei, trying not to take his eyes off the driver as he sped past him, hoping to bring him into the city and off the bridge.

" Sorry... you should've been wearing your seatbelt... "

Wufei snorted and scowled, " Next time warn me! " he shouted as he slapped his seatbelt on and then stretched it as he climbed out the window halfway, his upperhalf completely visible, his lowerhalf not.

Trowa swerved the car around a sharp corner, flying down a street and then around another corner. Wufei cocked back the hammer on the small handgun and then waited till he saw the car appear a few ways behind them. Trowa glanced at Wufei and then at the road in front of him.

" Better make such you have your katana ready as well... "

" Huh? Why? " Wufei asked as he let a shot go, the bullet entering the windshield and then entering one of the men's forehead as he tried to climb through the sunroof and shower them with bullets again.

" Trust me. When you're out of ammo, use your katana on the driver. When I say 'now', let it fly... "

Wufei nodded, " Right! "

For a few minutes, it was just a wild carchase until they came to a dead end, a large brickwall blocking all means of escape. Trowa put the car into park and sat back against the leather seat, his eyes squinted as he watched the car in the rearview mirror, park and just sit there. Wufei sighed heavily and then glanced at Trowa's pale face.

" You alright? " he asked, bringing the gun to his face so he could see how many bullets were left.

Trowa nodded, " Y-yeah... just, this carchase is tiring me out. I'd rather go for something more physical... "

Wufei chuckled, " Ah, great... we have four more bullets left since I shot that one guy in the forehead and then that other guys in the eye. How do you think we're going to retaliate without our gundams? "

Trowa shrugged, " I don't know, Wufei. I don't know... "

Behind them, the car's tires squealed in protest as the driver reeved them up again. Trowa and Wufei both groaned.

" Won't he ever give that up? " Wufei asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the driver who had a sardonic smirk set on his hard face.

Trowa smirked himself and then shrugged again as he unexpectantly threw the car into reverse, his foot never leaving the gas pedal as they flew backwards towards the car. Wufei reached forward and pressed a button that brought the roof down. He then, with his seatbelt still on, shifted around in his seat and began to let the rest of his bullets fly as they continued to fly backwards.

Just before their back bumper hit the car's front one, Trowa veered the steering wheel to the left and then to the right as the car spun around in two full circles and then back around once, the nice sleek shiney sides of the sports car smashing up against the large garbage bins littering the sides of the backalley, loud scraping and screeching filling the air instantly, followed by the loud screech of protesting tires as he then slammed down onto the brakes, bringing the car to a stop, both front bumpers nearly touching now.

Wufei growled as he was rewarded with a healthy hollow clicking sound, asserting that all ammo was gone, used up, completely wasted. He threw the gun at the car. It merely bounced off the windshield that had many spider cracks decorating it from Wufei's earlier gunshots.

" Wufei... you katana. " Trowa whispered to him, never taking his eyes away from the drivers.

Wufei looked at Trowa and then bent down to firmly grasp the leather covered handle of his long sword. He frowned and brought it up slowly, but keeping it from the sight of the driver in front of them.

" What do you want me to do? " he asked.

" When I push the forward towards him, I'm going to use all my strength to yank on the steering wheel hard. That's when I want to you to shift your weight to a side, any side, it doesn't matter at the moment. The car's going to go sailing between mister show off here and the wall, meaning... watch your head. " he explained, pressing down onto the gas pedal as he threw the car into reverse, seeing the confused yet ready expression of the driver in front of them.

" There's only him left, Wufei. Think you can get a clear hit on him? " Trowa asked as he stopped the car a few ways away and then threw it into park, reeving it up some.

Wufei nodded and examined the gap between the car in front of them and the wall, " We're going to be able to do this, Trowa... " he commented, getting his katana ready as he made sure his seatbelt was in securely before sitting back in the seat, ready.

Trowa snorted and licked his lips as he tossed the car into drive, the car almost leaving the ground as it was launched forward swiftly towards the car in front of them. The driver snorted and then threw his own car forward, hoping to hit them head on, but he was mistaken. Trowa cast the driver a big smirk before wrenching the wheel to the right.

" Now! Throw your weight over, Wufei! " he shouted. 

Wufei did as he was told. Trowa's side of the car tipped over towards the brick wall as his wheels rode over the smaller car's front hood and then over the windshield, crushing it instantly as Wufei's side slammed into the wall hard, the top of his head almost being scraped off, but he quickly ducked it, the pommel of his katana sending sparks to fly about as it was dragged along the wall.

Trowa grunted and gritted his teeth, trying to keep the steering wheel under control, but he could feel it coming loose from the previous hard yank. He glanced at Wufei and found that he was watching him. Trowa nodded.

" Now, Wufei! Your katana! " he shouted over the whining of metal being crushed against metal and metal being crushed against brick.

Wufei nodded and slowly brought himself to turn around in his seat, seatbelt still secure as he was facing his seat now, the katana poised and ready to fly. Trowa suddenly lost control of the wheel and it wiggled back and forth, causing the whole sports car to move about wildly.

Wufei let out a cry of pain as the top of his head came in contact with the wall, knocking him out completely, his katana falling into the backseat as he slumped over the seat, the top of his head bleeding quickly. Trowa, hearing his cry managed to grab the wheel and then steady it as the car came clear of the wall and the car which was now crushed.

Trowa drove the battered car a few miles before he slammed on the brakes and tore his seatbelt from his body to reach over, grimacing from the wound in his leg, as he pulled Wufei from the seat, turning him around properly, gingerly placing a hand to the large wound on the top of his head.

" Dammnit... " he muttered as he reached into the backseat and found an old rag.

Bringing it over, he folded it and then placed it over the wound on Wufei's head, hoping that it wasn't too serious. Behind them, there was a loud clatter and then a loud crash as the small car they had crushed earlier appeared in front of them, the driver hunched over slightly, the roof of the car torn off and disposed of somewhere else.

Trowa sighed heavily and then let the rag drop to Wufei's lap as he strapped himself back into his chair, turning the car back on, reeving it up, or what was left of it. He drove forward before turning the car around to face the battered car in front of him again. Trowa shook his head at the driver and then shrugged as he threw the car into drive, one hand on the steering wheel, driving it forward, the other reaching behind him to feel around for the katana that had been thrown there earlier.

The smaller car threw itself into drive as well and it was propelled towards him. Trowa pursed his lips as his fingers skimmed over everything on the car floor. Suddenly he cursed Duo for not cleaning his car. The smaller car in front of them was almost onto them when Trowa's fingers touched the familiar leather of Wufei's katana before he wrapped his hand around it, swiftly yanking it up, bringing the blade between his teeth as he steered the car steadily with two hands.

Trowa waited for a few more minutes before yanking the sword from his teeth, holding it steadily in front of him, waiting for the car to pass my him. When it finally did, what he didn't expect from the other driver hit him. Hit him hard in the side of the neck as he brought back his arm and let the katane fly.

The katana hit it's target. The blade entering the side of the drivers head, just right where the eye sockets were located and protruding out the other side of the head. The driver was dead. He slumped over the steering wheel, obviously not having been able to take his foot from the gas pedal for the car slammed head on into a tall, large glass building, exploding upon impact.

Trowa swallowed feeling the bullet rub up against the muscles inside his throat. He took his foot off the gas pedal and let Duo's completely, beyond repair black sport's car coast to a stop, the front bumper hitting the side of a mall gently, throwing Trowa into his seatbelt. Trowa was gasping for breath now as he reached up with a hand to feel the wound that the bullet had made when entering.

He grimaced. Twice he had been shot at and both times had been a successful hit. This wasn't suppose to happen. He wondered what was going to happen. Trowa reached down and slowly, clumsily unstrapped himself from the seat, reaching over to do the same with Wufei, taking note of the blood that stained the sides and mostly his face now.

Trowa slid an arm around his back, under his arm as he tried to bring Wufei over to his side of the car, hoping to drag the man out so that he could limp to the nearest store inside the mall for help, but when he stretched his arm, the muscles in his neck went into spasms, causing him to shudder and jerk unvoluntarily.

He let Wufei's arm slip from his shoulders as he shrank back into his seat, a hand clamped over the wound in his neck, blood oozing from the cracks of his fingers as he applied pressure. Trowa slowly closed his eyes now, trying his hardest to breath slowly and calmly, but it wasn't working, he was now trying to grasp the air around him as he began to feel his throat slowly close up on him....

_~~~~*~~~~_

" What do you mean? What do you mean by it's not true? " Milliardo nearly cried in disbelief, his eyes wide and full of anger and worry at the same time as he stared at the doctor.

" Just calm down, sir... " th doctor told him. " They're both going to be alright, we would just like to keep them overnight in case something goes wrong with their hearts or something. "

" What does their hearts have to do with this? " Heero spoke up suddenly, everyone turning to look at him.

The doctor frowned lightly and ran a hand through his short carrot red hair, " What I mean is... that Ms. Peacecraft took something to the heart. She will survive, I can assure you that, but we just want to keep her here in case she doesn't withstand the first night... "

" What about Hilde? " Duo asked suddenly, standing up from the orange chair beside Milliardo.

The doctor nodded, " She's fine as well. Nothing _too_ serious, although she took something to the stomach and something to the neck, slicing open her left main artery. We were able to stitch her up, but.... we'll have to see how they do through the night. You all might as well go on home and wait till tomorrow when we call you... "

Milliardo jumped up from his chair shaking his head, " I'm not going anywhere, doctor. That's my little sister in there and I'm going to stay here, waiting for her. "

Heero looked at Milliardo and went to say something, but the doors to the operating room flew open and two beds were rolled out. Everyone including Heero himself looked at the two pale figures laying on the beds, tubes attached to their chests, stark white bandages covering their newly stitched wounds, some tubes even attached to their heads.

Duo's eyes went wide as he saw Hilde's small figure laying under the thin sheet, the pale face, the dark purple circles around her eyes. Quatre walked over to him and placed an arm around him.

" It's going to be alright. The one main thing here, Duo, is that she's still alive, she hasn't left us yet... " he murmured assuringly.

" S-she just looks so... weak... so small... it scares me... " Duo whispered looking after Hilde's bed as it was rolled into the elevator along with Relena's.

Milliardo was about to run after them, but the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder as well as Noin an arm around his waist, " Don't Mr. Peacecraft. Just let them take her to ICU.... there, we'll be able to monitor her closely at all times... " the doctor whispered to him.

Milliardo felt like taking a hit at the doctor, but he didn't want to injure his wife who clung to his waist desperately. He sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around Noin, holding her close since she was all he had for now. 

" Alright... " he said gruffly, plopping down into the chair he jumped up from, Noin going down as well.

Dorothy glanced around the room and then looked at Heero, watching what looked like emotions swirl around in his prussian blue eyes. She frowned and then stood up from her chair to walk over to him, sit down and place a light hand on his shoulder. Heero's head snapped in her direction and he blinked at her, then narrowed his eyes.

" Heero... it's going to be alright. She made it, that's the good thing. You don't have to worry... " she whispered to him, her eyes searching his face.

Heero's face remained the same, impassive and hard to read, " Save your sympathies, Catelonia for someone who needs them. Like them over there... " he replied flatly, nodding his head to Milliardo and Noin then to Duo before he stood up and walked from the room in silence, leaving everyone to stare after him in confusion...

_Author's Note:_ There you go!! Another one of my boring Gundam Wing fics... *grins from ear to ear* I'm joking!! *giggles*... whatchya'll think of it? Hmm? Well... tell me in your review if you want more or not.... adieu!!


End file.
